


Hello Stranger

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, soulless!sam mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Gabriel is relieved after Sam gets his soul back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Stranger

Soulless Sam was a dick bag.  
He was a huge damn bag of dicks that strutted around without a filter and paraded his lust and pride and sarcasm like the giant dick that he was.  
Gabriel hated it.  
He didn’t say anything, of course, that would mean he cared.  
Which he didn’t.  
Obviously.  
Whatever he and Sam had before the metamorphosis into douche-bagery was nothing. He didn’t love him, he just appreciated-  
No that wasn’t the word.  
He enjoyed him?   
No.  
Liked him?  
Yes but no.  
Like-liked him?  
Yeah, Gabe like-liked Sam.  
He like-liked the puppy eyes, the sassyness, the bitch faces, the long hair, the nerdyness, and of course, the smokin’ bod.  
This Sam, if Gabe could even called Mr. Douchebag Sam, was not the Sam he liked. So, when Sam did finally get his soul back, it made sense that Gabriel hoped on that moose and didn’t let go.  
“Hey, slow down there Gabriel,” Sam said smiling. Gabriel had the decency to snap them into a nearby hotel.  
Gabriel just looked him over and took all of Sam in. Yes, he thought, this was Sam. He grabbed his Sam by the color and pulled him down for a kiss. It was long and rushed and messy but it didn’t matter because Gabriel was kissing his Sam and he was enjoying every minute of it.  
“What’s the occasion?” Sam said.  
Gabriel looked at him in confusion before mentally slapping himself.  
Of course.  
He would forget.  
“Nothing, kiddo,” Gabriel said, pulling Sam closer for another kiss, “I’m just happy to see you.”


End file.
